


It Takes Two for Counseling

by DRiver2U



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Couples Counseling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRiver2U/pseuds/DRiver2U
Summary: Veronica and Logan spend time at couples counseling. This is all about LoVe, although there is mention of Mac.All fluff. No angst. No smut.This is a one shot story and has no relation to any other pieces I've written.





	It Takes Two for Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and characters belong to RT. Not canon.

"This is so wrong," Logan complains. "Tell me why we're here again."

"It's called couples counseling. Couple. Two people," Veronica explains while pulling out a solitaire "diamond" ring from her pocket and slipping it on her left hand. 

"Nice touch. You don't have one of those for me in your pocket, do you?"

"Don't panic, flyboy. We're not pretend married. Just pretend engaged." 

"This is asking for trouble," Logan counters. "Things are going well with us, aren't they?"

"Of course. This isn't some ploy to get you to release your inner most feelings. I need to see the inside of this office for the Myers divorce case. Just play along for an hour. Then I'll let you play with me for an hour." 

"Please. Like you could go without my sweet lovin'. You'd let me do that whether I help you with this or not. Couldn't you find someone else to do this with?"

"I tried. Mac was going to do it, but then my dad needed her for another case," Veronica says. "Man up, Logan."

"This is bad Karma for our relationship."

"That's not what Karma means."

"OK. It's bad mojo for our relationship." 

Veronica knocks on the office door and then enters to a white waiting room filled with potted plants, fluorescent lighting, and uncomfortable chairs. She makes her away around the perimeter taking mental notes of the room barely large enough to accommodate six adults. 

The inner door opens. "I'm Dr. Myers."

"I'm Amber. I called last week."

"Nice to meet you," she says as she takes Veronica's hand to shake. "And you are?"

"Logan."

"I'm sorry. I must have written that incorrectly. I noted that it would be Amber and Mac today." 

"Logan McIntosh," Veronica clarifies. "Some of his friends call him Mac."

"Should I call you Logan or Mac?"

"Logan."

"Come in. Make yourselves comfortable on the couch."

Veronica takes Logan's hand and drags him to the sofa. "Isn't this a beautiful office, honey bear?"

"Yeah, beautiful, sweet cheeks."

"So what brings you in today? Let's start with you, Logan."

"Ver," Logan begins before Veronica squeezes his hand. "-Amber forced me."

"So, you don't really want to be here."

"Nope."

"Let's see if we can work through why you feel that way. Let's explore your feelings about not wanting to be here. Open up. If you don't want to be here, why bother to participate?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"And do you resent that?"

"Yes."

"What would you rather be doing?"

"Off the top of my head, I can think of about 10,000 other things." 

"In general, do you believe there may be things that could be improved with your relationship?"

"Everything's great. Never better."

"And what about you, Amber? If Logan doesn't want to be here, that must mean you were the one who suggested coming for the appointment."

"Like, right. This was, like, totally my idea."

"And why was that?"

"He, like, never thinks there's a problem, but obviously there is. Gosh, you have such beautiful artwork in here. Where'd you get it all?"

"Thank you. I've been collecting for years," Dr. Myers turns in the swivel chair and looks at the museum-quality pieces on the walls and shelves. Her flowing skirt shifts with the movement of the chair. "What issues would you like to explore in your relationship, Amber?"

"He's not open to new experiences."

"Such as going to counseling," Dr. Myers expands. "Logan, how would you respond to Amber's belief that you don't like new experiences?"

"She's wrong."

"Do you think she's wrong a lot of the time?"

"She's wrong about this."

"Like, that bronze cat is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Veronica says as she moves off the couch and towards the shelves across the room. "Is it, like, really old? I just love cats. Kind of a crazy cat lady, you know. I love its gold earrings."

"It's an antique piece from Egypt. Such a rare treasure," the doctor explains. "Amber, why don't you come back to the couch so we can all look at each other when we speak."

"Right, like, sure. Isn't it beautiful, honey bear? Could you buy me something like that for our anniversary?" Veronica turns her head back to the therapist. "Like, how much does something like that go for? Don't worry. His family has loads of money. Isn't that right, baby cakes?" 

"Loads, sugar puss."

"Well, it's an antique. One of a kind. It's hard to put a price on it."

"But if you did. Like, $1,000 or $100,000?" 

"Perhaps we should stay on topic about your relationship." 

"Totally, but just to give him a ballpark. I bet something like that's about $100,000."

"Auction prices are about that."

"Awesome. That's, like, totally doable, right babe?" 

"Sure, doll face."

"Amber, let's get back to Logan's feelings. How do you feel when you hear him say he thinks you're wrong to have suggested counseling for you two?"

"He's just afraid you're going to try to, like, blame every problem on him," Veronica says while counting the pieces of art in the office and noting the closet behind the desk. 

"I'm not going to blame you, Logan. This is a safe space to deal with any issues."

"Right," Logan mutters. 

"Let's try something different, Logan. Tell me about a couple that you think has a strong relationship."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Come on, sweetie," Veronica coos. "Open up. Tell her about Jim and Mary."

"Who are Jim and Mary, Logan?" Dr. Myers asks. 

"They belong to Veronica."

"Oh, come on, babe. They're your friends, too," Veronica explains and turns back to the therapist. "Aren't you afraid someone'll, like, break in here and steal these gorgeous pieces."

"I have a great security system."

"Really? Who do you use? We could totally use a better company. Can't trust anyone these days, am I right?"

"Dempsey."

"Oh, we use ADT. They've got, like, really good Yelp reviews. Do you think Dempsey is better?"

"I'm sure you could contact them and have them give you a sales pitch."

"Oh, phooey, babe. I totally forgot we have to pick up the wine for dinner. We totally have to go. They're such wine snobs. It'll take us forever to get one they like."

"You've only been here half the allotted time."

"We could totally set up a time for next week again," Veronica explains. "I can't believe I, like, totally forgot about dinner with Jim and Mary." 

Logan stands. "Right. Wine. Dinner. Jim and Mary."

"Can we pay you cash for this session?" Veronica asks. "Babe, you've got, like, $200 on you, right?"

Logan clenches his jaw. "$200 for 20 minutes. What a bargain. So many problems solved in such a short time." He hands Dr. Myers the cash from his wallet. 

"Thanks again, Dr. M.," Veronica says. "I'll totally call you to set up an appointment for next week. Loved the session. Loved the office. Loved your whole aura. Loved you. Bye. See you next week." 

Logan is not only through both office doors but waiting at the elevator by the time Veronica has said her last words. 

"No," he says when he feels her presence next to him. 

"But I need to take some pictures next week."

"No," he returns as her hand moves to his waist and she slides in front of him. 

"Come on, Logan. It wasn't that bad."

"No," he says, keeping his eyes on the lighted numbers above the metal doors.

"I'll let you make out with me in the elevator."

"Not enough. And you owe me $200."

"Shit. I didn't get a receipt for the billables sheet. Please, Logan. Just one more time."

Logan finally looks down into her blue eyes. "Make out in the elevator, long weekend in Catalina, and $200." 

"Regular weekend in Catalina."

"Make out in the elevator, regular weekend in Catalina, $200, and you keep that ring on your finger all night and in Catalina. Final offer."

"Fuck. OK. But you need to brush up on your improv between now and then," Veronica holds out her hand. "Deal. You drive a hard bargain, Mr. McIntosh." 

"Oh, and you're buying tonight with Jim and Mary. I've heard they expect amazing wine with their dinners," Logan jokes.


End file.
